Don't Pass Me By
by Shikala
Summary: A video fic to the Beatles song of the same title. Slash: RLSB, some SSHP.


Don't Pass Me By  
by Shikala  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. Umm... Me broke?  
A/N: The Snape Muse has struck again, and this time, he's brought the Beatles! A vid fic to, you guessed it, "Don't Pass Me By" From the White Album.  
Warnings: Slash. I can't write anything without slash anymore... Not that that's a bad thing, ne?   
Pairings: Sev/Harry, Remmy/Siri  
Setting: A Hogsmeade weekend, Harry's Sixth Year.  
  
// I listen for your footsteps  
Coming up the drive//  
  
Severus stares at a book in his lap, not really seeing it. He is lying on a black leather couch in front of his lit fireplace. We see his profile. His eyes shift from the book, glancing up at the door quickly.  
  
// I listen for your footsteps   
But they don't arrive//  
  
Harry is pacing back and forth in the empty Gryffindor Common room, in the process of making a decision.   
  
// Waiting for your knock, dear,  
On my old front door.//   
  
Split-screen. Both reach a decision at the same moment, both head toward respective doors.  
  
// I don't hear it,  
Doesn't mean you don't love me anymore.//  
  
They bump into each other coming around a corner. Both immediately go to apologize, look up, and smile.  
  
// I hear the clock a-tickin'  
On the mantle shelf//  
  
Remus Lupin is wearing a white-and-goldenrod apron over a sandy robe while he cooks. He looks over his shoulder at an old and dusty clock sitting over the fireplace, which has a small fire going.  
  
// See the hands are movin'  
But I'm by myself//  
  
Sirius Black presses his face against a dirty window at a pub, trying to see inside to tell the time. He gives up and dejectedly walks off, hands in his pockets.  
  
//I wonder where you are tonight,  
And why I'm by myself//  
  
Remus is gazing sadly at a moving portrait of himself with Sirius alone together at graduation. They are positively rhapsodic with the day.  
  
// I don't see it.  
Doesn't mean you don't love me anymore//  
  
Harry and Severus are back in the professor's chambers, with Harry on his lap, held close. They are looking at a scrap book borrowed from Dumbledore. Harry points one out of Remus and Sirius sitting closely together and talking quietly. Harry asks a question, Severus nods and gives an affirmative reply. Harry looks back at the picture and smiles with one word, "Oh."  
  
// Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue.  
'Cause you know darlin' I love only you.//  
  
Remus moves over to the fireplace, where we can see a picture of Sirius and James holding hands and smiling, no cares in the world. He gazes back to the portrait with himself in it, then back at the clock.  
  
// You'll never know it hurt me so.  
I'll hate to see you go//  
  
Severus glances up at his own antique clock sitting on a bookshelf, and almost jumps up. He tells Harry to go. Harry races to the door, stops, turns, and gives a sorrowful smile, before turning once again.   
  
// Don't pass me by//  
  
Severus reaches out a hand to the emptiness before turning his back on the door.  
  
//Don't make me cry.//  
  
Harry runs up the dungeon steps, jogs down a few corridors, then slows to a walk, his head hanging and his heart heavy.   
  
// I'm sorry that I doubted you.  
I was so unfair.//  
  
Remus bursts through his front door, running into the street and towards the nearby town, apron fluttering to the ground, carried by the wind after he flung it off.  
  
// You were in a car crash  
And you lost your hair//  
  
Sirius ran as fast as his human feet could carry him. He bounded up streets and down back alleys, street lights shining off his hair. It began to rain.  
  
// You said that you would be late   
About an hour or two//  
  
Flashback of James and Lily holding baby Harry, standing together in a joyfully lit nursery.  
  
// I said that's all right, I'm waiting here,  
Just waiting to hear from you.//  
  
Flashback of Sirius crying, holding Harry, walking up to Hagrid. Hagrid looks down curiously. Sirius holds up baby Harry to Hagrid.  
  
// Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue.  
'Cause you know, darlin' I love only you.//  
  
Remus sees Sirius running at him from a half-block away. Remus calls out his name. Sirius stops and looks up. Remus smiles and holds out his arms. Sirius bounds up and into welcoming arms, holding Remmy as he would life itself.   
  
// You'd never know it hurt me so,  
I'll hate to see you go.//  
  
Severus holds a weeping Harry in the dead of night. Said boy is in pajamas. Severus moves over to make room for him on the bed.   
  
// Don't pass me by.//  
  
Harry begins to describe his nightmare as he calms down.  
  
// Don't make me cry.//  
  
Remus looks Sirius in the eye, arms crossed, foot tapping. Ladies and gentlemen, I present: the worried wife. Siri looks sheepishly at his feet, trying to come up with a summary of his adventures.  
  
// Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue.  
'Cause you know, darlin' I love only you.//  
  
Remus and Sirius walk back, happily holding hands and talking about what Sirius had seen on his trek out into the night. Sirius sighs and looks up at the sky. There is a caption as he speaks: "It was fun, but I think I'll stay home for a while."  
  
// You'd never know it hurt me so.  
I'd hate to see you go.//  
  
Remus assumes the wife position again. Caption as he replies: "You were gone for three days!"  
Sirius smiles and we read his answer: "It's those bloody women. I can't keep them off me!"  
  
// Don't pass me by.//  
  
Remus almost succeeds at looking pissed. He is subject to Siri's Puppy Dog Eyes (TM) and smiles as he embraces his companion.  
  
// Don't make me cry.//  
  
The camera zooms out on them kissing under a street light. Pan up to the stars, fade out. Fade in on Harry asleep in Sev's arms. Sev strokes his hair gently. As Severus shifts himself and Harry so that they may sleep, Harry reaches out and hugs him protectively. Sev snuggles down under the blankets and finds himself face-to-face with a suddenly awake Harry, who leans over and delivers a soft kiss to the older man's lips. He whispers, "Good night." And, as an afterthought, "Thank you." He curls up against the Potions master and falls back into a peaceful slumber. Severus wraps his arms around the smaller frame and gazes up at the ceiling before allowing sleep to overtake him as well.  
~~Owari~~  
  
Reviews are a gift from the Heavens! I am fire-proof!  
Oh, and on flaming, please don't say, "It sucked." Could you please say, "It sucked because..."   
Love to all, thanks for reading! 


End file.
